


Mi Adorado Dragón De Ojos Rojos

by AlessaMerino205



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaMerino205/pseuds/AlessaMerino205
Summary: Kaiba a avanzado mucho en la tecnología asiendo que varias personas tuvieran su carta favorita de duelo de monstruos virtualmente trayendo siempre con ellos como si fuera una mascota, a pesar de ser su propio invento el nunca lo probo, así que junto con su amigo Yami Sennen traerán virtualmente sus cartas de dragones favoritas pero algo falla y en vez de sacar a los monstruos en su lugar dos personas desconocidas aparecen.-Quienes son ustedes?--Faraón?--Sacerdote Seth?-





	1. Prologo

**-No estoy seguro de esto Kaiba tengo un mal presentimiento-** dijo el tricolor con preocupación mirando a su amigo castaño

**-No seas gallina Yami que puede pasar?- **grave error, al encender la máquina Kaiba puso la carta del dragón blanco de ojos azules

**-Tienes razón- **dijo sacando de su mazo su dragón favorito el dragón negro de ojos rojos o solamente ojos rojos

Al poner Yami su carta la máquina comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños asiendo que ambos se miraran entre sí de pronto una luz los segó a los dos que corrieron a diferentes direcciones pero al final regresaron al mismo lugar no sin antes pegarse un cabezazo.

**-Fíjate por donde caminas Yami- **dijo con enojo el castaño, miro asía la máquina y se sorprendió al ver a un chico rubio

**-tsk donde estoy?- **pregunto el chico, el castaño se levantó y camino así el

**-¿Quien eres tu?- **al acercarse lo suficiente, el rubio se cubrió con sus _alas _blancaslo que hizo que el oji-zafiro retrocediera

**-Yugi!!!- **grito el rubio para salir corriendo asía un chico pequeño de cabello tricolor como el de Yami ambos se encontraban confundidos zafiro y carmín se miraron comunicandose gracias a uno de los inventos de Kaiba **-faraón, sacerdote Se******t******h hagan algo Yugi no respira- **al escuchar eso ambos corrieron así el rubio al estar cerca de el Kaiba puedo notar que sus ojos eran azules, por otro lado Yami tomo al chico que se parecía mucho a el, pero algo llamo si atención el también tenía _alas _eran de color negro con algunos parches rojos como gemas pegadas en sus alas

**-Lo llevaré a que lo revisen, Kaiba encárgate del el- **señaló al rubio y rápidamente salió de la habitación, todo se sumió en un silencio incómodo para ambos

**-¿Como me llamaste antes?- **pregunto Kaiba, el oji-azul lo miro con una sonrisa

**-O por favor sacerdote Seth no este con juegos y que es ese atuendo tan raro que trae- **pregunto el oji-azul tocando la camisa negra del castaño

**-Ven vámonos- **no respondió la pregunta sólo lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a una habitación

**-Faraón!!!- **dijo el chico lanzándose asía mi sin dudarlo, lo tome entre mis brazos pues raramente me sentía completo **-¿que bueno que está bien, yo..- **comenzó a llorar mientras me zarandeaba **-tonto te dije que no salieras que sería peligroso- **me regaño lo mire directamente a los ojos eran hermosos como dos gemas de color rojo brillante

**-Disculpa que te interrumpa tu momento feliz pero de quien hablas?- **el me miro divertido y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su lindo rostro

**-Vamos Atem esa broma es muy vieja y no puedes engañarme- **el intento besarme lo que hizo que me asustara y me alejara de el, sus ojos rojos me miraron con curiosidad

**-No soy quien tu crees mi nombre es Yami- **dije nervioso el me miro con atención, quito su hermosa sonrisa para formar una línea recta intenté volverme a acercar a el pero tomo un bolígrafo

**-No te me acerques- **me apunto con el bolígrafo como si estuviera amenazándome, sus ojos rojos seguían cuidadosamente mis movimientos

**-Cálmate Yugi no te are daño- **creo que ese era su nombre pues así lo había llamado el rubio, el sólo negó con la cabeza y de un momento a otro comenzó a correr saliendo de la habitación corrí tras el por los extensos pasillos de la empresa

**-Atem!!!, Joey!! Auxilio!!- **mientras lo perseguía tropezó cayendo al suelo y vi a Kaiba salir de la habitación de alado con una jeringa

**-Seto no!!- **le grité pero ya era demasiado tarde

**-Atem... sálvame- **susurro para luego cerrar sus ojos me acerqué a ellos, Seto me miro serio como siempre

**-¿Por que lo hiciste Kaiba?- **le cuestione el sólo cargo a Yugi y lo llevo dentro de la habitación obviamente lo seguí al entrar vi al rubio acostado en una camilla

**-No hagas ruido Yami al rubio lo dormí ya hace rato**** y no sabes el trabajo que costo- **me miro serio yo solo asentí y acostó a Yugi al lado del oji-azul

**-¿Tu sabes quienes son?- **le cuestione el tomo su laptop y comenzó a "investigar"

**-No pero se reportaron unos casos así en Egipto- **soltó derrepente abrí mis ojos como platos mirándolo interrogante **-pero aún no comprendo como obtuvieron esas alas, ni como llegaron aquí- **nos quedamos pensativos pero al final sólo levantamos los hombros

**-Hay que ir a descansar Kaiba- **dije el asintió pero una pregunta paso por mi mente _¿Los dejaríamos a ellos aquí?_

**-Se lo que te preguntas y yo tampoco se como vamos a hacer-** efectivamente nos habíamos metido en un lío, que haríamos ahora

** _Continuará........❤♥💙🌌_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Narra Kaiba**

  
Mire atentamente a Yami, tomo al chico que parecía su copia con mucho cuidado como si fuera el más fino cristal el cual es muy valioso lo cargo y comenzó a caminar.

**-Bueno Kaiba nos vemos mañana tengo que...- **se quedó y miro al chico como se removía en sus brazos

**-Atem...- **susurro apegándose más a Yami que sonrió como bobo, me aclare la garganta el me miro nervioso y con un sonrojo algo notorio

**-Cubre sus alas con tu chaqueta romeo- **el asintió, volvió a recostar al chico para quitarse su chaqueta azul y cubrirle sus alas negras

**-Te-tengo que am... ir-irme ad-adiós Seto- **dijo para salir de la habitación suspire y mire al oji-azul hice lo mismo que Yami lo bueno era que mi chaqueta era mas grande luego de cubrir sus alas blancas, llamé a Roland

**-Si sr. Kaiba para que me necesita- **me preguntó yo camine asía la puerta para salir de la habitación

**-Trae al chico y vayámonos a casa- **el asintió y tomo al rubio **-¿Dónde está Mokuba?- **pregunté mientras salíamos de mi empresa

**-HERMANO!!- **grito Mokuba para salir corriendo y abrazarme a lo cual yo le correspondí **-¿Quien es el Seto?-** señaló al rubio que aún seguía dormido

**-Emm.. pues- **no sabía que decirle **-el es un amigo- **el rodo los ojos mirándome con seriedad

**-Seto el único "amigo, rival"-** hizo comillas con sus dedos **-que conozco que tienes es Yami- **no le dije nada y camine asia la limisina mientas le hacía señas a Roland

Al llegar a casa le dije a Roland que llevará al oji-azul a una habitación Mokuba estuvo reclamamdome para saber quien era el chico rubio que venía dormido con nosotros yo sólo levantaba los hombros restandome importancia a su pregunta hasta que al final se cansó y se fue a dormir.

**-Demonios terminare muy tarde- **suspire dejando que caer mi cuerpo al sofá que estaba en mi oficina

Cerre mis ojos, escuche como la puerta se abria pero no le tome importancia pronto sentí como alguien rodeó sus manos en mi cuello me sentia tranquilo y en paz.

Miraba de vez en cuando asia la carretera pues no quería provocar un accidente, no podía despegar mi vista de tan bello ser de alas negras y ojos rojos. Al llegar a casa aún estaba dormido lo cargue, lo lleve a mi habitación y lo acosté en mi cama se miraba tan lindo.

**-Atem...- **volvió a susurrar, salí de la habitación y fui a la sala a buscar mi laptop

**-**_**Veamos hace más de 500 años en el antiguo Egipto un faraón llamado Atem, hijo de gran faraón Akaneon bla, bla- **_mi teléfono vibró avisando que tenía un mensaje pero no le tomé importancia _**-también fue reconocido por salvar a Egipto de la oscuridad bla, bla no me **_**_interesa- _**seguí buscando informacion del faraón y me topé con algo, una fotografía de un pergamino

Que contenía un retrato del faraón pero algo llamo mi atención era casi idéntico a mi solo que su piel era acanelada, ojos rojos como los de Yugi con un toque más opaco y portaba un collar idéntico a un rompecabezas que mi abuelito me regalo antes de fallecer. Si no mal recuerdo me dijo que lo había encontrado en Egipto en una de sus expediciones apesar que ahora sólo tengo sus piezas ya que nunca me anime a armarlo mi teléfono volvió a vibrar por novena vez lo tome y mire el mensaje.

_**-Se que estas investigando sobre el faraón, pero para entender nuestra situación con "los desconocidos" esto te lo explicará mejor-**_ este era de Seto y los demás no me importaban me metí al link que me mando a una página privada

Eran más fotos de pergaminos del antiguo Egipto sólo que debajo de ellos estaba la traducción al español todo era interesante y comenzaba a entender por que tal vez habían llegado aquí.

**-Mmm.. debería llamar a Seto tal vez piense lo mismo que yo- **le llame pero no me contestó aunque se que siempre está ocupado pero el número que yo tenía es uno de sus números privados **-¿Por que no contesta?- **pregunté al viento dejando mi teléfono de lado y volví mi atención a la laptop

Segúi leyendo sobre el faraón y investigando otras cosas, hasta que sentí como me topaban los ojos, tome sus manos con delicadeza, gire mi cuerpo sin soltar sus manos, me miraba con una sonrisa. Para sin previo aviso abrazarme tarde unos minutos en reaccionar pero correspondí a su abrazo pronto comencé a sentir mis ojos pesados y lo último que vi fueron esos hermosos ojos rojos.

Luego de dormir a la copia de Atem salí de la casa, era un poco rara también sus vestimentas, comencé a volar para buscar a Joey que bueno que estuve atento por donde pasábamos pero choque con alguien.

**-¿Yugi?- **levanté mi vista, mis ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse

**-JOEY!!- **me lancé a abrazarlo, el me correspondió

**-Ya Yug aquí estoy contigo- **me susurro mientras acariciaba mi cabello

**-Tengo miedo, quiero ir a casa- **el levantó mi rostro y beso mi frente

**-Creo que eso no será posible Yug- **lo mire interrogante, el sonrió

**-¿Por que tus ojos son azules?- **el me miro serio y levantó los hombros asiendome reír

**-Y tu- **sonrió **-¿Por que tus ojos son rojos-** al igual que el sólo levanté los hombros, nos volvimos a abrazar

**-Yugi!!- **me voltie y mire a la copia de Atem correr a nuestra dirección

**-Oye tu!!- **mire asia el frente y vi al castaño que también se acercaba corriendo no lo pensé y comencé a volar levantando a Joey

Rei al ver al castaño y a la copia de Atem reclamarse entre sí luego de golpearse la cabeza nos miraron, sonreí triunfante y emprendí vuelo mientras Joey venía atrás de mi el castaño comenzó a gritar igual que la copia de Atem.

**-Vuelvan aquí!!- **grito el chico tricolor, le saque la lengua y seguí volando hasta que una red callo sobre nosotros **-Yugi!!!-** mire a la copia de Atem su rostro mostraba preocupación total, comencé a forcejar la red pero era imposible

**-JOEY!!!- **llamé a mi amigo rubio al no verlo cerca, pero sentí un golpe en mi cabeza y luego todo se volvió oscuro

El helicóptero se puso en marcha llevándose a Joey y a Yugi mientras el castaño y el tricolor corrían tras ellos pero se escuchó un disparo cerca tuvieron que parar su corrida para sólo mirar como se llevaban a los chicos.

**-Demonios- **dijo Yami cayendo de rodillas mientras Seto lo miraba indiferente

**-Bueno una carga menos- **Yami lo miro con enojos, más a Seto no le importó **-hasta mañana Yami- **comenzó a caminar dejando sólo al tricolor

**-¿No piensas ir por el?- **pregunto el oji-carmín el castaño detuvo su andar

**-No- **respondió frío **-además no es asunto mio, ni lo conozco es más me acaban de quitar un peso de encima- **el tricolor cerró sus puños y se levantó

**-Yo si iré por Yugi- **dijo confiado, el oji-zafiro sólo levantó los hombros

**-As lo que quieras yo me largo- **se fue dejando al tricolor sólo mirando el amanecer con una mano en su corazón

**-Yugi iré por ti-** prometió sin notar que sus ojos tomaban un color rojo opaco

** _Continuará........❤♥💜🌌_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Narra Yugi**  
La luz de la luna era mi única compañía hace unos minutos que desperté estoy atado completamente con cuerdas y mis alas están cubiertas con algo que no logró ver bien pero no me deja moverlas con libertad.

**-Al fin despiertas rara criatura- **me voltee para ver un hombre alto, cabello plateado, ojos café claro y tes blanca

**-¿Quien eres?- **pregunté el peli-plata se acercó a mi y me tomo del mentón

**-Mm... te me haces muy familiar- **lo mire confundido

**-¿Que es lo que..- **no logré terminar mi pregunta pues se escuchó un gran estruendo y alguien entro

**-Sr. Pegasus alguien está atacando el ala norte- **el oji-café me miro y sonrió

**-Al parecer Romeo a venido por su Julieta- **comenzo a reir y se fue dejandome solo

Escuche algunos gritos y cosas rompidose me estaba desesperando por saber que es lo que estaba pasando. Mire con atención donde estaba parecia una habitación con cosas olvidadas pues había mucho polvo y algunas telarañas.

**-Mmm.. ¿Yugi?- **mire a mi izquierda, logre ver un bulto que se movía inquieto

**-Jo-joey ¿eres tu?- **pregunté, logre escuchar un gemido de dolor como respuesta **-¿Estas bien?- **lo escuche suspirar

**-No Yugi, esos bastardos... ellos... co-cortaron mis alas- **tratamudeo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escucharlo

Sentía mi sangre hervir ellos se atrevieron a tocar a mi hermano me las pagarán. Sin ser consiente de lo que hacía sentí mi cuerpo arder como si estuviera cubierto en llamas y así fue mire a mi alrededor todo se estaba quemando gracias al fuego pude ver mi reflejo en el espejo. Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto en llamas me eleve con mis alas parecía un fenix.

**-Te vas a quedar mirándote en el espejo o me vas a salvar- **dijo burlon lo mire con detenimiento, estaba sangrando

**-Saldremos de aquí- **queme las cuerdas y desate a mi amigo que callo inconsiente en mis brazos **-¿que demonios te hicieron?- **de esas hermosas alas sólo quedaba un pedazo de al parecer un hueso que sobresalía, lo cargue y salí de la habitacion

Por alguna razón el fuego que yo emanaba no le asia daño a Joey, mientras intentaba salir de al parecer una casa gigante muchas personas intentaron detenerme sin éxito pues el fuego se adelantaba quemandolos vivos.

**-Estas que ardes amigo- **sus ojos azules se estaban cerrando poco a poco

**-Joey no cierres tus ojos por favor, mirame ya casi salimos- **me lancé de una de las ventanas

Mi cuerpo se sentía débil estaba volando muy alto, abracé a Joey y lo cubri con mis alas, sentía el aire frío recorrer mi cuerpo hasta que me golpee la cabeza contra el suelo.

**-Atem....- **sonrei, mirando como todo a mi alrededor se volvía oscuro.

**-¿Estas seguro de esto?- **me preguntó Seth mirandome con.... miedo

Seth se estaba comportando algo extraño pero lo ignoraba ahora me importaba salvar a mi pequeño y a mi rubio amigo además que me regañaba cada vez que lanzaba algo explosivo aún que eso ya era normal de el.

**-Si Seth, estoy seguro ¿que no se supone que siempre confiabas en mi?- **el castaño fruncio el seño

**-Diablos Yami, ya te dije ese no es mi nombre tarado-** comenze a reir como maniaco mientras pilotaba el jet en forma del dragón blanco de ojos azules

**-Como digas Seto- **sonreí de medio lado al ver el edificio arder en llamas al parecer el ya había comenzado sin mi

**-¿De donde sacaste ese rompecabezas Yami?- **pregunto tocando mi collar

**-Ya te dije mil veces que mi nombre no es Yami, es Atem y segundo siempre e tenido este collar mi padre me lo dio cuando cumplí 7 años tu estabas ahí Seth- **parpadeo cunfundido

Seguramente iba a preguntarme otra cosa pero lo interrumpi dándole un giro perfecto al jet, al verlo saltar por la ventana y caer al suelo hizo que sintiera una punzada en el corazón. Ignore los gritos de Seth y me lancé del jet abri el paracaídas, al tocar de nuevo tierra corrí a verlo aún respiraba.

**-Atem...- **susurro mi nombre para cerrar sus bellos ojos color rojo

Sus alas se abrieron descubriendo a un mal herido Joey inconsciente, Seth llego a mi lado, lo cargo y lo llevo al jet.

**-Estas esperando una maldita invitación rápido imbécil si no morirá- **lo cargue y lo lleve al jet su cabeza sangraba

Rápidamente volví a tomar el mando de piloto, Seth me dio indicaciones para llegar a la empresa obviamente me sabía el camino pero al paracer ya se dio cuenta que no soy Yami.

Todos en la empresa miraban con atención al tricolor que se paseaba de un lado a otro inquieto. Hace horas que Seto se habi llevado al oji-rojo para revisarlo pero el ya estaba desesperado necesitan ver a su compañero.

**-¿Que me ven?- **pregunto con enojo, los demás sólo negaron volviendo a lo suyo

Despues de dos largas horas el castaño salió de la habitación, mirando seriamente al moreno Seto sabía que ese no era su "amigo rival" pues no solo habia cambiado su tono de piel, si no también el color de sus ojos y su actitud.

**-Puedes entar a verlo aún no a despertado, al parecer el golpe no fue nada para el- **el oji-rojo asintio y entró en la sala

Su corazón se oprimido al ver a su pequeño en ese estado, el tricolor tenía vendas en todo su cuerpo además que estaba conectado a una maquina. Se acercó lentamente beso sus suaves labios, tomo su mano y la acaricio con su pulgar.

**-Perdóname pequeño- **las lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer su rostro

**-No es tu cu-culpa- **escuchó su dulce voz miro con detenimiento al pequeño ahora sus ojos eran amatistas

**-Si lo es.... si yo hubiera llegado mucho antes esto no hubiera pasado- **el menor lentamente seco sus lágrimas

**-No te culpes A-Atem- **el tricolor sonrió asintiendo, aunque aún se sentía culpable

**-Te amo hikari- **el oji-amatista sonrió ampliamente y volvió a cerrar sus ojos **-descansa mi pequeño- **beso su frente y salió de la habitación

Tenía que hablar algunas cosas con el castaño de ojos azules que se parecía mucho a su primo Seth, el sabia que su tiempo ahí era limitado y pronto tendría que volver al rompecabezas.

** _Continuará......♥❤💜🌌_ **


End file.
